Kalisa Danan nee Kussek
Kalisa Danan nee Kussek is the half-mirror daughter of Eron Bern. With her mirror side unknown, she has had many adventures in her life to curtail the stigma that comes with someone from her side. Once married to her half-brother, the union was forced apart after her biological father came in power. She works as a librarian and was married into the Danan family via an arrangement. Background Information During an assignment to the Mirror Universe, Eron was kidnapped and held captive by his counterpart. mOzara, infatuated with mBern was unable to have him, seeking out Bern instead. Looking after him and his wounds, she forced him into believing she was his true wife and conceived Kalisa. Sometime later, wishing a better life for her child, mOzara fled the mUniverse and took on the alias of Rhea Santos. Making up a story about a Romulan attack and an abusive husband, she was able to marry Micus. Kalisa was named after her maternal grandmother Kalisa Brik. In future plots, however, it was assumed that Rhea was never discovered and Kalisa (as an adult) has been raised with her family intact, along with a couple unmentioned half-sibling from her mothers side. In 2401, Kalisa staged her death in a fire at her apartment. With the help of her half brother she changed her identity to Mara Russol and became engaged to Celar. They remained on Earth for some time before Kalisa encouraged Celar to go back home. Celar was arrested but because of Kalisa's ties to Onel and her civilian position she was able to go free. Personal Life Kendar Sornik (2396-2397): Kalisa met her ex-boyfriend at her first job as a waitress in 2396. He was her first in every way, however the much older man had violent and manipulative tendencies. Pushing all of Kalisa's unknown mirror universe buttons, Kendar was eventually murdered by his girlfriend in his home. Kalisa disposed of the body and Kendar has been missing ever sense. Her first boyfriend is a constant reminder that she must always keep her guard up and stay in control. Kalisa has never seriously dated sense, but has had several partners. Jevrin Venik (2400-2401): Kalisa met her ex-boyfriend through her roommate and always kind of knew each other from their fathers friendship. Hitting it off, they starting to date, getting serious pretty quickly and have been together since the 'fall' season on Cardassia. The couple broke up when Jevrin came over in a drunken stupor and threw up all over her bed. Setting off the woman's temper, she used this as an excuse to continue her pursuit of Celar. They got together briefly again before Kalisa had another meltdown and admitted to him she was partly from the mUniverse - this ended their relationship on bad terms and they never reconciled. Current Spouse(s) Fren Danan Kalisa met her current husband, Fren Danan, when her father arranged for them to be married. Totally an arranged union they did not know anything about each other and were married only a month later. Kalisa and Fren get along, both somewhat distant but managing to have a healthy intimate life. They do not have children. Previous Spouse(s) Celar Bern Kalisa met her first husband, Celar Bern, by chance in 2397 and did not meet again until their mutual father arranged a lunch for them. However, because Kalisa was adopted and never knew the true identity of her father, neither she or Celar knew of their familial relation. Soon enough, Kalisa began to pursue Celar romantically and in 2399, they had a brief intimate romance. It wasn't until a month later did their father explain the situation to them, both distraught at their actions considering their relations. Still, their attraction continued and through a lot of soul searching, Kalisa and Celar decided to change her identity to Mara Russol and they became engaged. Claiming to have met at Culat Cafe while she was in her first year of university. They were together until she was known to have gone missing. Upon returning to Prime, it was known Celar was on a special mission when he came across Kalisa and rescued her, however it is not widely known they are married. With Celar serving three years in prison, their father is attempting to break them up by keeping them separated. When Celar's first wife returned, he divorced Kalisa upon threat of her deportation. They never had children. Children Kalisa is a step-mother to Elan Danan and Alissa Danan. Please see the link for more information. Kalisa has always wanted children of her own but has never been able to conceive. Unknown to her, she has been sterilized and unable to have biological children. Education and Career In 2396, Kalisa enrolled at the University of Cardassia for a two year program in Library Sciences. Graduating in 2398, she has been working in the Library of Cardassia's archival information and antique book collections. Going back to University under another alias, Kalisa started in second year Cardassian lit in 2401 and is expected to graduate in 2403 until she was taken to the mUniverse with her father. She has entered back into University graduated in 2408. Kalisa is currently working in the main libraries in Capital City. Mara Russol As her alias which was assumed in March of 2401, Mara Bern was a Cardassian literature major attending the University of Cardassia. She met Celar Bern, during her first year, at the Culat cafe. She became engaged to Celar in March and cannot have children because her tubes were tied, however they have considered surrogacy. Born June 17, 2381 (the date chosen from her birth mothers) her parents Siana Russol (2346-2397) and Marat Russol (2340-2397), her parents died in a building collapse. She was born on the Cardassian moon Letau. 1 Kalisa Danan nee Kussek Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:Mirror Universe 1 Kalisa Kussek Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:September Category:2381 Category:All Characters